An FM radio antenna may be implemented by using a headset cable. The FM radio engine itself may be in the baseband area of a mobile device, with the antenna (the headset cable) connecting to the baseband area through a system port. A proprietary connector solution or a standard (e.g. 2.5/3.5 mm) audio plug may be used to connect the headset to the system port.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.